


Two Guys, One Shark

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Caught, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: It's Kisame and Itachi's anniversary, and they decide to spice things up in the bedroom...by inviting Shisui to join.





	Two Guys, One Shark

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote all of this last summer, and it was the first threesome I ever wrote. Strangely I haven't actually posted many of the threesomes i've written, they tend to just be shared on discord with my close friends, so I thought i'd make a start by posting this one. It's my dream OT3, with two beautiful Uchihas, and one sexy sharkman!
> 
> But as it was my first threesome fic, I apologise if its cringey XD
> 
> Kudos to Kitty and Shadow for suggesting the title XD

Itachi nestled on the sofa, tucked inside one of Kisame’s hoodies and a blanket. He wore a pair of cosy socks, and he wriggled his toes inside of them. Candlelight dappled against the walls, casting soft shadows. In one hand, he held a wine glass, and the other was entwined in Kisame’s spiky hair, as his husband laid his head in Itachi’s lap.

“Happy anniversary, darling,” said Itachi, running his fingers through the navy spike. “Can you believe it’s been a year?”

Kisame shook his head. “Not at all…it seems like only yesterday that we were heading down to the temple, then we were having dinner…”

“When Shisui made that _disgusting_ speech.”

Kisame chuckled softly to himself. “What do you want to do this evening?” he asked.

“Oh,” said Itachi. “I hadn’t thought…since it’s a special night…is there anything we haven’t tried yet?”

Kisame thought to himself, musing quietly. “I don’t think so.”

“What’s your favourite thing to do?” asked Itachi.

“Well, you know what my favourite thing is, but I don’t think your dad would like it if we flooded the bathroom again. Especially since he’s only just done the house up for us.”

“True,” mused Itachi. He thought for a while, before changing tact. “What haven’t we done at all?”

As Itachi emphasised on the _‘we,’_ Kisame recalled to mind his youth, and how he had began to explore his sexuality with his two classmates. Mei, and Zabuza.

“A threesome,” joked Kisame, before he could stop himself. He quickly bit his lower lip with his sharp teeth, and his breath caught in his throat.

“Oh,” said Itachi, sitting upright. He gazed at Kisame. “That sounds interesting.”

“R-really?” Kisame did a double take at Itachi.

“Sure. Why not?” shrugged Itachi.

“Ok,” said Kisame, the idea growing on him. “With who?”

“Ah,” said Itachi. “It needs to be someone we’re both attracted to.”

“Someone who won’t try to take over our relationship,” added Kisame.

“It should be someone we can trust,” said Itachi.

“Someone open-minded,” nodded Kisame. “What about…Hidan?”

“NO.”

“No,” agreed Kisame. “The last thing I want is for him to start stabbing us mid-way through.”

Itachi grinned mischievously. “How about Deidara? You know he’s thirsty for me!”

“No,” Kisame shook his head. “He’ll tell everyone!”

“That’s true,” said Itachi. He ran his fingers across Kisame’s forehead, wrapping a lock of hair around his forehead. “Well, how about a lady? I know you like them, and you haven’t had the chance to be with one for a while.”

“I know that’s not your thing and I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable,” replied Kisame. “I want you to enjoy this too.”

“We could find someone anonymous,” suggested Itachi. “We could use an app, meet someone, have our night, then send them on their way.”

“But then they could be anyone,” frowned Kisame. “And would you like to have sex with someone you don’t know?”

“Not really,” admitted Itachi.

“Hmm,” said Kisame. He reached up, and stroked Itachi’s cheek with his large fingers. “We’ll think of something. In the meantime…I have everything I could ever need, right here.”

Itachi’s eyes grew soft with love. “Me too.”

He put down the wine on the coffee table, and Kisame sat up, pulling Itachi into his arms. Itachi laid his hands either side of Kisame’s face, and pulled him into a kiss. Kisame picked Itachi up, so that Itachi’s legs wrapped around his waist, and carried him upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come by sooner with your anniversary present!” apologised Shisui, as they settled around the dining table together. “Stupid mission overran…I mean, how many times can a captive escape?! We chased and re-captured him _five times_ , goddamnit!”

“Well, you’re home now,” said Itachi, refilling his glass of wine.

“And we’re glad to have you back,” added Kisame.

“I’m glad to be back,” nodded Shisui. “Although oka-chan’s cats weren’t. They took one look at me, then sniffed and turned their backs on me. Charming!”

“That’s cats for you,” said Itachi, laying down the dinner he had cooked in front of Shisui. “Dig in. You must be hungry.”

“I’m starving,” said Shisui, grabbing his fork. “Thanks guys for this!”

“No problem. We love to have you,” said Kisame.

They ate dinner, and sipped at their wine. A comfortable rosy glow filled the room. They quietly chattered and gossiped, and then Kisame opened a second bottle of wine.

“We should play truth or dare,” suggested Shisui.

“Truth or dare?” laughed Itachi. “Why do you want to play that?”

“For nostalgia!” exclaimed Shisui. “Truth or dare, Itachi?”

“Truth,” said Itachi.

“How did you and Kisame celebrate your anniversary night?”

“Really, Shisui?” Kisame shook his head.

“We had sex,” replied Itachi flatly. “Next!”

“Kisame! Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” said Kisame.

“All right,” Shisui’s eyes glinted. “Send a group text to the rest of the Akatsuki and ask them if anyone’s lost their underwear, because you found a crotchless pair of red panties in your robes.”

“No, no, don’t!” growled Itachi.

Kisame sighed and pulled out his phone.

“Don’t!” Itachi freaked.

“I can’t back out from the dare!” protested Kisame, as he typed away.

Itachi slumped with his head in his hands, before sitting back upright now and glaring at Shisui warningly. “You’re going to get it now, Shisui. Whatever you choose next, truth or dare, I will have no mercy.”

“Go on, do it!” urged Shisui.

“Done,” said Kisame, showing the Akatsuki group text.

“Oh my god,” groaned Itachi.

There was a buzz.

“Hey, it’s Sasori,” said Kisame, glancing back down at his phone. “He said he wants them back.”

“Oh no,” Itachi groaned again. “I don’t want to imagine how he lost them.”

Shisui howled with laughter.

“It’s your turn, mister,” threatened Itachi. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth!” replied Shisui.

“If given the opportunity, would you consider joining Kisame and I for a threesome?” asked Itachi.

Shisui choked. “What?”

“If given the opportunity, would you consider joining Kisame and I for a threesome?” repeated Itachi.

“Well…that’s a very personal question!” Shisui flustered.

“Answer it, Shisui,” commanded Itachi, leaning back in his chair, revelling in his mastery over his cousin. “Unless you want to do the dare?”

“What’s the dare?” asked Shisui.

“The dare is that you have to go next door to my parents’ house, and tell my dad that you just found out that you’ve recently become a father to five cute baby sharks, after you slept with Kisame’s clanswomen at the wedding last year, and you need to pay child support,” said Itachi.

“No, I can’t do that!” protested Shisui, as Kisame creased with laughter. “He’ll murder me where I stand, especially since it would be money out of the Uchiha clan fund!”

“Exactly,” said Itachi. He reclined further back in his chair with a devious smile. “What’s it going to be, Shisui?”

Shisui wavered. He stood up, and wandered over to the back door, and then glanced out at Itachi’s parents’ house.

“No, I can’t do it,” Shisui darted back and sat in his seat. He gazed at Kisame and Itachi, and then gave a heavy sigh. “Do you want the honest answer?”

“We want the honest answer,” said Kisame.

Shisui raised his wine glass and downed the rest of it, before slamming it back down on the table. He stared at them with glazed eyes. “Fuck yeah I would!”

“Really?” asked Itachi. He exchanged a glance with Kisame. “Are you serious?”

“I am serious. I would have a threesome with you both.”

Kisame and Itachi shared wide grins.

“We found him,” said Kisame.

“Found who?” asked Shisui.

Kisame and Itachi shared another glance.

“Kisame and I were talking the other night,” said Itachi. “About things we could do to spice up our sex life a bit…we were thinking of having a threesome, but we weren’t sure who with.”

“So if you’d like to join us,” said Kisame, laying his hands on the table. “The offer is open.”

“This isn’t a prank?” asked Shisui, his eyes wide with surprise.

“It’s not a prank,” replied Itachi. Underneath the table, he lightly ran his foot along Shisui’s calf, just in the way he knew that Shisui liked.

Shisui reached across the table, taking hold of both Kisame and Itachi’s hands in each of his. “You promise that I wouldn’t cause any trouble?”

“Really Shisui? After that speech, you couldn’t cause any more trouble even if you tried,” joked Kisame. “Give Itachi a kiss…I’ve always wanted to see you both kiss.”

Itachi reached forwards, and then claimed Shisui’s lips with his. It felt familiar and comfortable to kiss Shisui again. Shisui tasted the same, but with the addition of the wine they had been drinking. Their tongues slipped together, entwining and dancing in a slow and steady rhythm. Shisui’s curly hair tickled across his cheek, and Itachi couldn’t resist reaching up to curl a lock around his finger.

When they broke apart, Itachi could hear his heart beating loudly, and his breathing had become low and shallow.

“Now give my lovely husband a kiss, I don’t want him left out,” instructed Itachi.

Shisui leant across the table, and locked his lips with Kisame’s. Kisame’s teeth gently nicked against his lips, and then his tongue. One heavy muscled hand gently held Shisui’s shoulder, supporting him upright as they kissed. Shisui could see where the attraction for Itachi came in, and lightly ran his hand across Kisame’s muscled arms.

“Bed?” asked Itachi, once they had broken away.

“Bed,” agreed Shisui.

“Bed,” nodded Kisame.

“Come on then,” said Itachi, standing up. He reached for Shisui’s hand, and then led him out of the dining room, through the hallway, and up the stairs. Behind him, Kisame followed, and Shisui felt Kisame take his other hand.

In Kisame and Itachi’s bedroom, Itachi closed the curtains, and then flicked on the lamp, so the room was bathed in a soft soothing glow. Their bed was neatly made, and was wide and inviting for all three of them.

Itachi gently guided Shisui down, so that he perched on the edge of the bed. Kisame settled down in an armchair opposite the bed.

“Watch this, baby,” said Itachi, straddling Shisui. He tilted Shisui’s head to face his, and then claimed his lips again. This kiss felt harder, more intense. Shisui grabbed Itachi by the waist, squeezing his hips as they made out. He heard Kisame give a relaxed, aroused sigh across the room, and then the rustle of fabric as Kisame slipped his hands down his pants.

Itachi broke away, and then ran his thumb across Shisui’s lower lip. He turned back to Kisame.

“Are we sexy, sweetheart?” he crooned. “Are we turning you on?”

“Fuck yes,” replied Kisame. “Carry on.”

Itachi pulled Shisui back up into a kiss as Kisame watched. Kisame watched as their rosy lips entwined, as Itachi’s long silky black hair loosened and entangled with Shisui’s black curls, as fair white limbs snaked around each other. He felt a fire build in his groin watching his husband fool around with his childhood sweetheart, and couldn’t deny that both Uchiha looked perfect together.

But Itachi was his.

Kisame sighed, watching as Itachi ground himself against Shisui. There was something so sexy, so erotic, about watching his husband kiss from a distance. When Kisame was kissing Itachi himself, he was pressed up close, lost in the moment. He didn’t get to see the way Itachi pursed his lips softly, see the way he arched his back, the way he wriggled his toes. But from this angle, with Shisui, he did.

And there was something undeniable beautiful about watching the two Uchiha make out. Both of them were similar in appearance, with that fair porcelain skin, raven dark hair, dark eyes. Shisui’s cheeks had flushed a pretty pink colour, and he was just as attractive as Itachi. If Itachi hadn’t come along into Kisame’s life first, Kisame would certainly have a glance or two to spare for Shisui. He watched as Itachi’s long white fingers entangled in Shisui’s curls, tugging him closer.

Itachi pulled away, leaving one last lingering caress on Shisui’s cheek.

“Hey baby,” he called over to Kisame. “Its your turn…I want to see you make out with Shisui.”

Itachi crawled off and then settled against the pillows. Kisame stood up, and strode across the room, before pulling Shisui into his arms. Shisui made a small contented moan as Kisame wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Kisame made sure to wind his fingers through Shisui’s hair, feeling the curls bounce between his fingertips.

Lying back on the pillows, Itachi watched as Kisame held Shisui close and kissed him. He always loved the feeling of Kisame pulling him into his arms, that feeling of safety and security, and now Shisui could feel it too. He watched as Shisui gratefully laid his hands on Kisame’s shoulders, and Itachi knew that Shisui had to be loving the feel of Kisame’s muscles beneath his palms, as he knew that he did. Seeing the two people that, apart from Sasuke, Itachi probably loved the most in the world, together like this, made warmth grow within Itachi’s heart.

Kisame gently pressed Shisui down onto the mattress, and Itachi watched as Shisui hooked his legs around Kisame’s waist, holding him close.

Itachi reached forwards, stroking Kisame’s cheek. Kisame broke away from kissing Shisui to lean into Itachi’s touch.

“Watching you two…it’s so beautiful,” confessed Itachi. “I love you so much. This was the best idea ever.”

Kisame leant up, releasing Shisui to kiss Itachi. Itachi caught Shisui smile out of the corner of his eye, and knew that Shisui was smiling for both of them. He knew that Shisui was smiling because he had made them both so happy and feel good.

“All right,” said Kisame. “Enough of that. Let’s move things along here.”

He reached down, and pulled his shirt off, tossing it in the general direction of the washing basket.

Itachi reached for Shisui, and tugged his shirt off, tossing that in the general direction of the washing basket as well. Shisui helped him take his off, and tossed it away too.

Itachi leant close to Kisame, so their bare skin rustled. He pressed a small light kiss against Kisame’s lips, then pulled Shisui into the circle. In a trio, they kissed, their tongues dancing together in the middle of the circle. Kisame clutched both of the Uchiha close, each of them tucked inside a broad arm. Itachi laid a hand on Shisui’s shoulder, so that they all touched each other in a link.

Shisui shivered with pleasure under Itachi’s touch. Kisame’s arm wrapped around his shoulder felt so warm, and he felt so safe and relaxed in their company. There was something undeniable erotic about being encased within the love of the married couple, that their bond was so strong that they could include him too without it weakening. To be chosen of all people felt like an honour, a secret privilege that only he could have.

Shisui reached forwards, and unbuckled Kisame’s trousers, wanting to move into some of the sexy stuff. His own trousers were growing uncomfortably tight, and he want to feel free.

Determined not to be left out, Itachi pushed Kisame back down on the pillows, and began to finish tugging down his trousers. Inside of Kisame’s boxers there was definitely a larger bulge than anyone else Shisui had seen before. Kisame stroked Itachi’s hair as Itachi leant down and pressed a kiss against his hard abdominal muscles. Itachi laid a light kiss at the very tip of the bulge of his boxers, and Shisui watched as his erection thrummed against the fabric.

“Look, Shisui,” said Itachi softly. “Look at how lucky I am.”

He tugged at Kisame’s boxers, releasing his erection.

“Wow…” murmured Shisui.

Itachi immediately got to work, clasping his hand around the base, and lovingly rubbing up and down the lower shaft. He gave a swift kiss to the tip, and then his mouth encircled the whole dick. Itachi worked up and down, his lips reddening and glistening.

There was something beautiful about the way Itachi closed his eyes blissfully, the way his face softened with love, the way his hands moved firmly yet delicately at the same time. Kisame had closed his eyes, and was leaning back on the pillows, one hand threaded through Itachi’s dark hair. He gave several heavy sighs, that grew into low moans of pleasure.

Shisui wanted to be a part of it.

He knelt beside Itachi, and then wrapped his hand around the base as Itachi concentrated on the mid-shaft. When Itachi released Kisame to grab a gasp of air, Shisui replaced him, by giving Kisame’s dick a quick lick of the tip, and heard Kisame give a gasp of pleasure.

Shisui smiled at him playfully, and then gave another lick. He took Kisame into his mouth, bobbing back and forth in a rhythm. He felt Kisame lay his second hand on his head, and run his fingers through his hair.

Itachi nipped at the lobe of Shisui’s ear with his teeth. “Feels good, right? This is my favourite thing to do for my husband.”

Shisui broke away, and then pressed his lips against Itachi’s, tasting Kisame on Itachi’s lips, the wine, and Itachi’s usual sweet taste.

Itachi pulled away, and returned to blowing Kisame, with a renewed and enthusiastic vigour. Kisame groaned loudly, and so Shisui returned to lapping his tongue along the base, following after Itachi’s lead. Itachi released his lips, and licked down to the base, so Shisui took over, taking the tip, drawing Kisame in deeply, and sucking back and forth. He felt Kisame hardening ever more beneath his lips, and then wondered how it would feel to ride him.

Shisui pulled away, and clumsily wiped his mouth and pushed his hair back off his face. “Fuck…guys…this is so hot…”

“I know, right?” panted Kisame.

“Can I ride you?” asked Shisui, his fingers trailing up and down Kisame’s mid-shaft. “You’re so hard…I bet you’d feel even better inside me.”

Itachi ceased licking the base, and then crawled up to nestle in the crook of Kisame’s arm. He laid his hand on his chest and leant his head against his shoulder. “What do you say, baby? Do you want him to ride you?”

“Won’t you feel left out?” asked Kisame.

Itachi’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Not if he’s blowing me.”

Shisui reached for Itachi’s trousers, and tugged them down. Itachi was definitely smaller than his husband, but he had a pleasing, lithe build. As Shisui tugged his boxers down, he admired the fine black strands of hair that gathered in a little thatch between Itachi’s legs. He ran his finger across them, loving how cute they looked as they sprung back.

“Ah, Itachi, you’re still so pretty,” sighed Shisui.

Itachi reached forwards and flicked Shisui’s hair. “I prefer handsome, I’ll have you know.”

“You’re pretty, Itachi,” taunted Shisui, before taking him by the mouth.

Itachi was forced to speechlessness as Shisui worked back and forth, taking him almost entirely in one go. Shisui stared up at him with smouldering dark eyes, and Itachi gazed back, his mouth slackening into an ‘o’ shape.

“Kisame…fuck him…” whimpered Itachi, his hand giving Kisame a light push. Shisui glanced up, and noticed that Kisame was watching Shisui blow Itachi eagerly, watching as Itachi twitched and writhed beneath Shisui’s touch.

Kisame shifted upright, and then tugged at Shisui’s trousers. He pulled them down to knees, then Shisui helpfully lifted his legs so that Kisame could pull them off entirely. Kisame reached back up, pulling down his boxers next, so that Shisui’s ass stuck proudly in the air. Shisui was of a similar build to Itachi, but had a few extra inches of height and width across his shoulders. From behind, his ass had a little more muscle and roundness. Kisame ran his hand across one of the buttocks, giving it a firm squeeze, and being rewards by Shisui whimpering onto Itachi’s dick.

Itachi was practically a mess already, his raven locks loosened from his ponytail, spread across the pillows like spilled ink. His eyes were squeezed shut, he was chewing at his lower lip, and his hands desperately clung to Shisui’s curls.

Kisame bent down and gave Shisui’s hole a lick with his tongue. He felt Shisui shudder with delight, and then licked it again. Shisui’s hole grew wet, opening up under his touch. Kisame slipped the first finger in, and heard Shisui give a cry. Itachi gave a subsequent cry too as Shisui jolted with pleasure. Kisame slipped a second finger in, working them back and forth. Shisui bucked, craving more of the touch of Kisame’s fingers.

Kisame pulled them free, before landing a spank on one of the buttocks. Shisui reared up, releasing Itachi, gasping, then wriggled his ass at Kisame temptingly. Kisame slapped him again, and Shisui doubled over, moaning.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you?” asked Kisame.

“Yes,” whimpered Shisui.

“Good,” Kisame reached into the cupboard by the side of the bed, and pulled out a bottle of half-used lube. He poured a generous helping down the crack of Shisui’s ass, rubbing into the hole, and then slipping his fingers back in. Shisui flexed his hips, relaxing his muscles, ready to take Kisame.

When Shisui was nice and ready, Kisame aligned himself with the hole, and pushed inside. Shisui cried out again, bucking his hips, flinging back his head.

“That’s it, good boy,” encouraged Itachi, holding him steady by his shoulders. “Feels so good, doesn’t it?”

Shisui nodded, his cheeks flushed.

Kisame pushed his way in further, and Shisui collapsed onto Itachi, practically drooling.

“It’s so nice, isn’t it?” said Itachi, stroking the curls off of Shisui’s sweaty forehead. Shisui nodded again, softly moaning against Itachi’s stomach. Itachi gave him an affectionate ruffle on the hair, and helped Shisui kneel upright again. “Kisame has barely started…believe me, you’re going to love this.”

Shisui leant on his elbows, and then glanced over his shoulder at Kisame.

“Please…fuck me,” he begged. “I need you to fuck me.”

Kisame’s grip on his hips tightened, and he pulled back out, then back in slowly. Shisui groaned at the torturous touch.

“Fuck him, Kisame, be nice,” scolded Itachi.

Kisame pulled out, then back in, a little faster this time. Shisui sighed with pleasure, feeling his hole tingle pleasantly. Itachi reached up, and stroked Shisui’s dick in one hand. He felt pleasure in both areas, and it stoked a fire across his groin.

“Aren’t you going to get back to pleasing my husband?” asked Kisame. “He was enjoying you blowing him so much.”

Shisui nodded, then bend down, taking Itachi back into his mouth. He bobbed back and forth, while Kisame thrusted back and forth, and soon the three of them all found a rhythm. The world faded away, as they bore each other away on a slick passage of bliss. Itachi half-closed his eyes, dark lashes fluttering against his cheek, as he watched Shisui’s mouth luxuriously suck on his cock. Above him, his husband fucked Shisui’s nice ass, his hands gripped Shisui’s hips. Itachi loved the way Kisame’s large hands practically covered all of Shisui’s hips, the way Shisui’s firm muscles bulged under Kisame’s fingers. Kisame’s face was intent with concentration, his teeth bared, and he grunted with each thrust. Each grunt, each moan, each thrust, sent vibrations of arousal shooting through all three of them.

“Fuck,” Itachi groaned. “I think I’m going to come…”

“Me too,” Kisame growled. “Shisui, are you ready?”

Shisui lifted his hand and gave a thumbs up sign.

Kisame pounded furiously into Shisui’s ass. Shisui sucked harder and faster on Itachi. Itachi shrieked loudly, before releasing inside of Shisui’s mouth. Kisame gave one hard thrust, and then Shisui released over the bedsheets, his mouth still wrapped around Itachi, and then he felt Kisame spill inside of him with a triumphant shout.

Shisui freed his lips, and laid his head against Itachi’s hip bone. Kisame pulled free, and they collapsed back down onto the bed in a heap.

Each of them panted, their bodies still tingling with the lingering memory of what they had just done.

“Are you ok?” asked Itachi softly, stroking sweaty curls from Shisui’s forehead.

Shisui nodded, still breathless.

“I wasn’t too rough?” asked Kisame.

Shisui shook his head. “Perfect. That was perfect.”

Kisame rested his hand on Shisui’s hip, gently rubbing in a circle over where he had gripped him as they fucked, easing any bruising from the session. Itachi leant up, and lightly pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips, and then to Shisui’s. They held each other in a warm embrace, slowly coming to terms with what they’d just done.

“Are you tired?” asked Kisame.

“Not yet,” Itachi smirked.

Shisui rolled onto his back, to look at both of them. “Why, what are you thinking?”

“That was just a few things I wanted to do,” said Kisame, his fingertip trailing circles on Shisui’s hip. “I haven’t watched my husband blow you yet.”

“Hey, no one has blown me yet!” Shisui suddenly realised.

“No one has fucked me either,” added Itachi.

“Well, we need to change that,” said Kisame. He gave a slap on Shisui’s hip. “Itachi, give Shisui what he deserves for being such a good boy earlier.”

“Makes a change,” scorned Itachi.

“I am always good!” protested Shisui.

“Like hell you are. I am still salty about the speech, I will have you know,” retorted Itachi.

“Maybe we should bend him over me knee while you spank him for being naughty,” suggested Kisame.

Shisui beamed. “Oooh, please do!”

Itachi nestled comfortably between Shisui’s legs, and leant down. He brushed his finger across Shisui’s dark curly hair, and then took him into his mouth.

“Oh,” Shisui sighed happily. Itachi’s mouth was as soft and warm and loving as he remembered, and his lips as skilled as ever. Even more so, in the time since Itachi had had a long-term lover to please. Shisui relaxed back, one hand twisting into the sheet, the other reaching for Kisame. He clutched Kisame’s hand as Itachi worked away at him.

The sight of Itachi doing this to someone else and being able to watch from a vantage point was interesting, Kisame thought to himself. Without the distraction of being pleasured himself, he could watch the way Itachi bobbed back and forth, the way his hair fell across his face, and the sight of his husband reduced to this submissive state made Kisame’s dick begin to grow with arousal yet again. Shisui clenched his hand as Itachi gave a particularly hard suck.

“All right, that’s enough of that,” said Kisame. “I want to watch you fuck Itachi now.”

Itachi pulled free, and pushed his hair out of his face.

“Babe, you lie back on the pillows, I want to kiss you while we fuck,” said Itachi. “Give me that lube.”

Kisame handed him the lube that he had used to stretch Shisui. Itachi squeezed a generous helping onto his fingers, then slipped them down the crack of his ass, rubbing back and forth. His fingers circled his hole, before he slipped one inside, rubbing the lube up his entrance. He added a second finger, stroking back and forth.

“Fuck, Itachi, where did you learn such a hot move?” muttered Shisui.

“Kisame loves watching it, don’t you, babe?”

“That’s right,” said Kisame.

Itachi squirted another pump of lube into his hand, and then took Shisui by the hand, massaging back and forth. When Shisui was coated in lube, Itachi crawled up the bed and pulled Kisame into a long kiss.

“You know what to do, Shisui,” instructed Itachi, breaking away for air.

Shisui didn’t need to be told twice. He held Itachi’s hips, and lined himself with Itachi’s entrance. He pushed in, and heard Itachi sigh with pleasure. Itachi felt as hot as he remembered, but he was definitely not the virgin boy that Shisui had taken in a crammed sleeping bag in the middle of the woods. He moved back and forth, tugging at Itachi’s hair so that Itachi flung his head upright, and Kisame was treated to the sight of Itachi’s eyes rolled back, his lower lip swollen and jutting outright as he panted.

Kisame’s lips entwined with Itachi’s, and their tongues flicked back and forth. There was something thrilling about kissing his husband as he was fucked by Shisui. Shisui pumped quickly and efficiently, his eyes half-closed. Itachi’s kiss changed with the pace of Shisui’s thrusts, and then all of a sudden Itachi broke away to cry out as Shisui came inside of him.

“All right,” panted Itachi, leaning heavily on Kisame’s shoulder. “I want…I want to be with my husband now…I want to feel him inside me…Shisui, kiss me.”

Shisui slide free from Itachi, and bent down to kiss him.

“Shisui, I haven’t tasted you yet,” said Kisame. “Itachi, I want you to ride me while I taste Shisui. You can kiss him while you ride me.”

They realigned their bodies, skin slipping against skin as they moved, so Kisame lay on his back and Itachi straddled his hips. Kisame pulled Shisui over so that he sat above his head. Still wet and dripping with Shisui’s release inside of him, Itachi lowered himself onto Kisame’s dick, taking him inside of him. He leant forward to kiss Shisui, while Kisame took Shisui into his mouth.

This was the climatic final of the night. Kisame sucked long and hard on Shisui, and Itachi rode with all the fire within him. His and Shisui’s kiss grew fierce and passionate, pouring all of their remaining energies into this kiss. And soon, it all rolled to one dramatic conclusion, as Kisame exploded inside of Itachi, Itachi spilled onto Kisame’s stomach, and Shisui released inside of Kisame’s mouth. Itachi shrieked wildly with pleasure, his voice taking a high note.

Itachi finally sagged against Shisui’s shoulder. Kisame held Shisui upright by his hips, but even Shisui had grown tired. Itachi leant down, leaning his elbows on the mattress, as Shisui climbed off, and lay down beside Kisame. Itachi climbed off of Kisame, and then nestled between Shisui and Kisame. He felt Kisame wrap a sturdy arm around his waist, and then Shisui slip his arm across his stomach.

“That was fucking amazing,” Kisame groaned.

“It was,” agreed Shisui.

Itachi leant up, and laid one last, lingering kiss on Kisame’s lips. His eyes were glazed with love and the remnants of intense pleasure. Shisui felt glad, and privileged, that he had been allowed to participate in such a loving relationship. He did not feel like an intruder, rather more of an enabler, in allowing them to love each other in even more unique and incredible ways.

“I’m exhausted,” yawned Itachi. He trailed his fingertips in a circle on Shisui’s bare shoulder. “Stay here tonight, Shisui?”

Shisui nodded, kissing Itachi’s forehead. He leant up to kiss Kisame’s, and then settled back on the mattress, tugging the blankets up over their waists.

They were just falling into a daze when there was a loud thump, and the door shot open.

“It’s ok, Itachi, I’m here!” shouted Fugaku, brandishing a katana. He stopped, stared with his Mangekyo Sharingan active, at the scene before him. His mouth fell open. “What the…what the fuck are you all _doing_?”

“Oh my god,” whimpered Kisame.

“Uncle Fugaku!” yelped Shisui.

“DAD!” screeched Itachi. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I heard you screaming!” protested Fugaku. “I thought you were being attacked!”

“No!” shrieked Itachi.

“Please, put the katana down!” cried Kisame.

“You…you three…you were, you’ve…” Fugaku stammered, finally lowering the katana.

“We were wrestling!” lied Shisui quickly.

“Oh, really,” Fugaku deadpanned, his eyes lingering over their discarded clothing, the bottle of lube that had fallen on the floor, and the rumpled bedsheets. His shoulders sagged. “You know I have my Mangekyo active? So I’m never going to forget this. Ever.”

“I’m sorry for disappointing you, dad,” said Itachi meekly.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg...poor Fugaku XDDDD
> 
> Will he ever forget this sight?


End file.
